1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mailbox signaling apparatus wherein the same provides an organization wherein a mailbox structure is utilized to selectively actuate a signal structure to effect recognition of a mailbox and associated address.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal devices have been utilized in the prior art to effect indication of an emergency or the like for providing indication of location of an individual. Such apparatus is typified in the prior art by U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,265 to Davis wherein a lighted display apparatus is mounted within a housing utilizing a remote controlled circuit operative by transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,184 to Bach sets forth for an audio/visual alarm system operative through a remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,630 to Miller sets forth an emergency signal device such as utilized in a mobile home for positioning overlying a doorway of the home for indication of an emergency situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,780 to Lamont, et al. sets forth an illuminated address identifier including indicia illuminated by an address at night in operative association with dialing of a 911 emergency code.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mailbox signaling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.